


Loving a Merman

by MMH_Enthusiast



Series: Merman AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merman!Bruce, Transformation, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: When Bruce finds out that Clark won't be able to keep him company, what is he willing to sacrifice in order to stay in Clark's life?





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I wanted Bruce to have a point of view in this work because he didn't have one in part one, but I keep thinking of this story in Clark's point of view so Bruce doesn't get a very long chapter under his point of view. Chapter two is in Clark's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to leave comments! I appreciate them all I promise!

Clark had freed him from captivity a week ago. Bruce’s chain sores had fully healed, due to his rapid healing in the water, and Clark made sure that he had everything he needed. The man even brought him some stuff to fill the tank with so it wasn’t so empty and lonely. At the moment, Bruce was lounging on top of the sun-bathing boulder Bruce had requested Clark get for him, with his arms folded behind his head as he watched small ripples of water dance with the outside air. Yesterday, Clark told him that he had to get back to something he called a job. He didn’t really know what a job was, for in the ocean there was nothing of that name, but he did know that Clark would be around less. This meant that Bruce would be stuck in the tank all day bored out of his mind until Clark would be able to come give him some company. Sure, Clark left every now and then to go protect his home (why he called himself Superman while he did this didn’t really make sense to him), however, Clark was never gone for more than a couple hours at a time when he did this. With Clark going back to his so-called job, Bruce wouldn’t see him at all during the day, up until evening. Bruce was not a fan of this because he didn’t know what to do with himself during the time he was alone.

When he first had some time alone, he tried to plan ways to find the humans who killed his family, however, he had quickly realized the only way to do this was to be rejoined with the ocean. Once he realized this, he also realized that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back. He had nothing but revenge in the ocean, and, if he was being honest with himself, he was too fond of Clark to want to go anywhere the man was not.

Bruce frowned at this thought and sat up. Bruce had been alone in captivity for so long, he wasn’t even sure what to do with these new feelings. The fact that Clark would be around less just complicated matters further. If Bruce wanted to be with Clark, he would have to leave not just the ocean and his revenge, but his life in the water behind.

As he had this thought, Bruce heard Clark walking towards the room that his tank was in to greet him so he got up and swam to the top edge of the aquarium until his torso was outside of the water. Clark finally entered into the room, smiling, and flew up to be eye-level with him. Seeing the man’s beautiful smile, Bruce struggled to keep his heart rate under control.

“Hey, Bruce! How was your day?”

Bruce shrugged, having not really told Clark that all he really does throughout the day is wait for him to return.

“Well I have good news! Turns out I don’t have to go back to work for another two days, so I have some extra time to spend with you today, tomorrow, and the next day before I go back to work.”

Bruce couldn’t help but the corner of his lips twitching into a small smile, happy to have a little more time to figure out what to do. At the twitch of his lips, he noticed Clark’s smile seem to pull even wider, if that was even possible. Perhaps Clark felt the same way he did. Realizing this, Bruce decided what he wanted to do about the situation he was in.


	2. Never Alone

Clark wasn’t looking forward to going back to work. However, he extended his unplanned vacation time for as long as he could, and knew he couldn’t afford to miss another day. As much as he wished he could just stay at the fortress with Bruce all day, Clark knew he had other responsibilities he had to take care of. The problem was, Clark was falling for the merman. Despite only knowing the merman for a week, Clark was hopelessly in love with Bruce. The more time he spent with him, the more Clark found out about Bruce that just added to the affection that Clark was feeling for Bruce. For the past two days, after telling Bruce he had a little more time with him, Clark had spent almost every minute of the day with Bruce, knowing as soon as he went to work, he would have less time with him. Today was the last day before Clark had to go back to work.

Having just woken up, Clark decided to see if Bruce was awake as well. Clark headed towards Bruce’s aquarium, hopping the merman was awake so they could spend their last full day together. However, when Clark reached the aquarium, he didn’t see what he had been expecting. Usually, when Clark entered the area, Bruce was leaning against the edge of the tank with his arms crossed and torso sticking out of the water, tail visible through the glass. At that moment, the merman he had gotten to know was no longer in front of him; instead, he was greeted with the sight of a man, fully naked, back leaning against the glass, arms crossed over his chest. The only tell-tale marker Clark could see that proved the man before him used to be a merman were his blue-finned ears. As soon as Clark had entered the room, the man had stared at Clark, seeming to wait for a reaction.

Clark was staring at Bruce in shock, desperately trying not to look at the man’s indecency, while also trying to take in the newly formed legs. A smirk appeared on the merman-turned-man’s face just before he uncrossed his arms and headed for Clark. This snapped Clark enough out of his trance to speed to his room to grab a pair of sweats, and speed back in the blink of an eye.

Bruce casually to the sweats Clark held out to him and put them on. Clark dumbly tore his gaze away from Bruce’s legs, to look into the man’s eyes. “How…?”

Bruce shrugged almost shyly. “I can live on land with legs so long as I return to the water once every two to three months.”

Clark was shocked. Never did he imagine that he would have the chance to be with Bruce anywhere but in the fortress. This new development also made him realized that Bruce hadn’t mentioned returning to the sea at all since they had met.

“Clark?”

Clark snapped out of his shock, realizing he was staring at Bruce’s new legs once more. “Sorry.”

Clark hesitated before asking, “You don’t want to return to the sea?”

A small amount of sadness flashed over Bruce’s face before he replied, “No.”

“So… you want to stay with me?”

Bruce hesitated slightly, before softly saying, “If you will have me.”

“I would love it if you stayed. But I have to ask… why?”

Bruce stared at Clark for a second before he looked away and softly replied, “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Clark stared at Bruce for a second, and he couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his face. Clark lifted Bruce’s chin with his fingers and looked into the beautiful blue eyes in front of him.

“You won’t ever have to be alone again. I promise.”

Just as Clark was about to pull his hand away from the man, Bruce surged up and pressed his lips to Clark’s. Clark was surprised, but couldn’t help but return the kiss with equal enthusiasm, bring the hand that had been under Bruce’s chin to slip to hold on to the back of the man’s neck as his other hand found Bruce’s hip. Clark felt Bruce’s arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling them together even closer than they already were.

Finally, this kiss ended when Bruce decided he needed to breathe, but they stayed in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together, knowing neither one of them would ever be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'll post a part three, but it may take awhile and some serious brainstorming. I'll take any requests for this series in the comments but just know it may not come into this series right away and if I can't find a way to put it into this series I'll try and make a one shot of the request.   
> If you do send a request then I'll reply to your comment once I've posted the work and let you know where it has ended up :)
> 
> P.S. If you have a request but not for this series you can go ahead and comment them as well but please keep any requests with this pairing or any of the other pairings that I have done in my other works for now... Eventually my writing won't be as limited with my pairings but for now be patient with me :)


End file.
